


Scaevola

by frapandfurious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: Kylo searches to find his lost love before it's too late.
 
For Huxloween Day 6: Transformation





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fic-and-art collab loosely based on myths surrounding the [scaevola](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scaevola_\(plant\)) plant.

Kylo's breath came out in thick huffs, visible in the damp, chilly air as he stopped to take a break.

 

He had been hiking since sunrise. Now, a few hours later, the morning was cool and quiet and overcast. His shoes were soaked through from stomping through dewy grass and his hooded sweatshirt wasn't nearly warm enough but still he pressed onward.

 

The mountainside path led upward through a mixed terrain of sparse forest, rocky ledges and patchy meadows. It was popular for birdwatchers, campers and hikers alike, but luckily for Kylo, no such people were around.

 

It was also known for its wide variety of plant life, which was what brought him here. At every patch of wildflowers or flowering bushes or vines he passed, he stopped and reached into his pocket, pulling out a delicate, slightly crumpled flower and holding it up to compare. Every time it didn't match, he lost a little more hope.

 

Just as he was ready to begin walking again, he spotted splashes of white against green growing in a patch beside a tree. He hurried over, digging into his pocket. When he held the flower up to the other blossoms, his heart sank. No match.

 

A sudden gust of wind hit, catching the small flower and blowing it up and out of Kylo's open palm. He panicked and ran to where it seemed to have landed, falling to his hands and knees and searching through the damp grass. Tears sprung to his eyes. He'd come too far, traveled too long, searched day after day for nearly three months. He couldn't stop now. And with fall beginning, and everything dying, he was _running out of time_.

 

He parted some grass and a familiar white shape caught his eye. With a shuddering breath of relief, he carefully wrapped his hand around the small blossom and tucked it away once more.

 

He rose to his feet and sighed. His hope dangled by a string and so he did what he often did. He closed his eyes and tried to remember a particular shade of blue, a soft, lightly accented voice saying his name while laughing, slender fingers in his hair, the smell of coffee and clean laundry and aftershave. The warmth of acceptance.

 

The memories brought a smile to his face even as tears slipped down his cheeks. He opened his eyes with renewed determination and continued walking.

 

*

 

An hour later he could tell he was nearing the top. He could see where the hill crested and curved off into a flat plane. The air was thin. As he walked, he thought bitterly how if he was to find what he sought anywhere, it would be at the top. Of course it couldn't be easy. But then, he never expected it to be.

 

This was the sort of thing that happened when a magic user and a non-magic user tried to be together.

 

His family knew that more than most; his mother had magic while his father did not. But he had turned away from them long ago in his pursuit of more power. They hadn’t understood the turmoil within him, hadn’t accepted his proclivities toward the darker arts. They’d tried to shape and control him.

 

When he’d found a teacher, and other users of dark magic to practice with, he thought he’d found the home and approval he always yearned for, but in the end, they only wanted to use him in their own way.

 

Hux had never sought to use or control him.

 

Hux, a seemingly ordinary man who Kylo knew was anything but. A man who didn’t need magic to make others bend to his will.

 

That same man, so harsh with others, had been gentle with Kylo. He not only accepted him, but _wanted_ him, and not for his powers.

 

Kylo flourished under his loving attention, but his colleagues saw it only as corruption.

 

When he and Hux planned to run away together, it hadn’t gone over well.

 

They’d cursed Hux and hid him away, knowing full well that soon fall would creep in, bringing with it frosty mornings that killed most plant life. The thought filled Kylo with equal parts rage and dread. The past months had been unbearable; he couldn’t stand to imagine a lifetime without Hux.

 

Kylo’s only clue to find him was the flower in his pocket. It wasn’t even whole; the gentle green of its stem faded and split off into five neatly arranged petals, forming half of a complete flower.

 

It wasn’t much to go on, and they thought he’d give up after a week or two.

 

They had greatly underestimated the strength of his love.

 

*

 

As he reached the top and looked around, he felt the sting of disappointment anew. The top of the mountain was flat and open and grassy, no flowers to be seen. With a heavy heart, he crossed and began to make his way down the other side.

 

As he began his descent, a strange feeling came over him. He stopped and reached out with his mind, searching for an explanation. He found himself turning to the side and walking until something caught his eyes.

 

There, among the grass and weeds, grew a patch of three separate flowering plants, rooted so closely together that their vines and leaves intermingled, each adorned with a different color of flower. Purple, pink, and...

 

White.

 

But unlike every countless other white flower he'd seen in his search, this one looked familiar.

 

Each blossom was shaped in a half-circle of five petals.

 

Eyes wide, lips trembling, Kylo pulled his own small flower from his pocket with shaky fingers. He held it up to one of the incomplete blossoms.

 

The halves lined up like they were meant for one another.

 

With an unrestrained cry, Kylo fell to his knees in front of it and ran his fingers across the petals and leaves. Could this be it? There was only one way to find out.

 

He closed his eyes, bent forward and softly pressed his lips to the center of one half-blossom.

 

For one heart stopping moment, he feared he was wrong. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, pressed in closer.

 

Then…

 

Then the feeling of fragile petals was replaced by that of another pair of soft lips against his. Lips he knew as well as his own, maybe better. He breathed a whimper of relief against the other mouth.

 

Eyes still closed, he reached up blindly with trembling hands until he felt familiar cheeks as they appeared, then a jaw, which he cupped lovingly and pressed further into the kiss. One hand slid up to run fingers through silky hair he could picture the precise color of without having to look. His other hand ghosted down the side of the neck and followed along the curve of one bare shoulder before drifting down an arm. There he could feel the other two plants loosely wrapped around the gradually forming body. With all the care in the world he drew both hands down the slender torso, pulling away the vines as he went and relishing in the feel of smooth skin.

 

It wasn't until the other was freed to the waist that he dared open his eyes. Bright eyes stared back at him, fearful until they softened with recognition.

 

He parted the kiss just enough for the other to breathe, their foreheads pressed together, both panting, two hearts pounding in harmony.

 

Arms looped loosely around Kylo's neck.

 

Eyelashes fluttered against his cheek.

 

A hoarse voice whispered,

 

“ _Kylo_."

 

A choked sob escaped his lips and he pressed them to the other mouth again. He kept his hands firm on the other's hips as they came free, followed by long legs and finally feet.

 

Hux collapsed into Kylo with a gasp. Kylo caught him and fell back, holding him in his arms so, so tightly. He broke the kiss again only to press kisses all over Hux's hair and face and neck, then stopped all together and just buried his face in Hux’s shoulder.

 

"My love, my love, my love," he whispered into his skin as he rocked him slowly.

 

Hux drank in long breaths and curled into him.

 

After what felt like ages, Kylo lifted his head to meet Hux's eyes. They exchanged soft smiles, their first in far too long. Kylo's eyes and hands drifted down Hux's body, searching for any sign of injury. He sighed in relief when there were none.

 

It was still cold and the ground still damp and Hux shivered all over, his skin like ice even in the warmth of Kylo's arms. Kylo broke away just long enough to pull off his sweatshirt and carefully put it on Hux. It was large enough to cover him to the tops of his thighs and that would have to be enough until they got back to the motel where Kylo stayed.

 

Kylo gathered Hux into his arms again and used his magic to generate extra heat for him. Hux closed his eyes and pressed his face into Kylo's chest.

 

"Are you okay?" Kylo's voice was thick with emotion.

 

Hux nodded.

 

"What happened?" 

 

"It's a long story, for another day. What matters now is that you're safe. I'm never going to let any harm come to you again."

 

"You can't promise that."

 

"I can sure as hell try."

 

Hux smiled. He tilted his head up enough to kiss Kylo's jaw tenderly. Kylo let out a shaky little breath as the feeling of it reminded him again what he'd almost lost. He held Hux tighter.

 

"Can you walk?" he mumbled into Hux's shoulder.

 

"I think so, but..."

 

_But can you carry me_?

 

Hux didn't need to say it aloud; Kylo understood. Hux needed him.

 

He stood with Hux in his arms and carried him the whole way back down the mountain. They had nothing but the few belongings Kylo had brought with him in his search. That didn’t matter. With each other, they had everything they needed. Together, they were complete.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic: [obsessions-and-dreams](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)  
> Art: [mini-mantis](http://mini-mantis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
